


Anders's Birthday

by gaymingtrash



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingtrash/pseuds/gaymingtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders thought he only told one person about his birthday, and is surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anders's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt, "It's your birthday?" for Handers.

“It’s your birthday?” Hawke asked.

“Varric told you? I mean, I think it is – birthdays were never celebrated in the circle, so I’m not one hundred percent sure, but it’s something that I tried to hang on to. There was a date, in any case, that I celebrated getting older. It was always small, secret celebrations, but the kitchen staff were fond of me and I could usually sneak away and get a serving of the pudding made for the higher ups,” Anders said.

“They didn’t give pudding to the younger circle mages?” Hawke asked, surprised.

“Nope. Enchanters only.”

“That’s _barbaric_ ,” Hawke said. “Thankfully, we have pudding today.”

“We do?” Anders said.

“Come to The Hanged Man – Merrill baked you a cake. It’s quite a _small_ cake, granted, but there’ll only be… well, however many of us. I don’t keep count, do you?” Hawke said.

—

“I – did Varric tell _everybody_?” Anders asked, astounded. The largest table at The Hanged Man was taken up with the lot of them – Merrill, sitting proudly with a little pink cake in front of her, Aveline, Isabela, Varric, even Fenris was there.

He’d never been able to celebrate like this before – hidden pieces of sticky toffee pudding in the apprentice bedrooms with Karl were incomparable to this open display of friendship and love. He suddenly felt very overwhelmed.

“Not quite – Varric told me, and I took the liberty of arranging this little gathering. I hope you don’t mind?”

“No, maker no – not at all. This – this is really lovely Hawke, thank-you.”

“Now come eat some cake!” said Merrill, who was very proud. She’d been practicing her cake making for a few days, anonymously dropping off her earlier efforts at the houses of people in the alienage she liked, or who were going through a hard time. This was the first time the icing had gone just right, and she was quite pleased.

They all had a piece of the pink cake, and unanimously agreed that it was delightful. Between the cake, the alcohol, and the comradery, this was by far the best birthday Anders had ever had.


End file.
